El precio a pagar
by Issney
Summary: Si lo dictan los reyes del cielo, es cumplir o morir.
1. Chapter 1

Removió un poco las últimas brasas encendidas que quedaban en la chimenea. Aún no había llegado el invierno (apenas había comenzado el otoño) pero la cabaña estaba tan helada como el día más frío del calendario tras la pelea de esos dos renacuajos que ahora dormían a pata suelta sobre la cama.

Últimamente debía estar alerta todo el rato: la magia de los pequeños ya no era tan débil, sus poderes estaban alcanzando niveles extraordinarios para la edad que tenían. Había llegado con Erza de traer la cena cuando se encontraron la cabaña hecha un monumento de hielo y al pequeño Natsu encerrado entre paredes de hielo apunto de escupir fuego por doquier.

-P-pero... ¡qué habéis hecho! -exclamó con el corazón a mil.

Erza dejó las bolsas en el suelo, fue hasta ellos y descargó dos grandes collejas sobre ellos.

-¡La cabaña no es nuestra! ¿En qué diablos estabais pensando? -Les exigió la pequeña con los ojos en furia.

-¡Ha empezado él! -Señaló Gray hacia el pequeño Natsu, que se encogía por el dolor.

-¡Eh! -alzó un puño el pelirosa nada más oír la acusación-. ¡Que hemos decidido ver quien era el más fuerte! -Se defendió.

-Está claro que yo -concluyó Gray, encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Ah si? -Le preguntó irónicamente Erza mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Yo puedo volverlo todo a la normalidad!

Ella suspira.

Ahora tendría que pagar los muebles quemados, las cortinas y los dos colchones hechos ceniza.

¿Por qué le tenían más miedo a la pequeña y peleona Erza que a ella misma? Tal vez porque en esas situaciones de tensión entre los dos niños la furia de la pequeña pelirroja por tener un ambiente sereno y de tranquilidad entre lo que ellos habían bautizado como "_familia_" llegaba a unos límites que no sabía si asustarla o enamorarse más de esos tres niños abandonados.

Cada uno en una estación distinta.

Cada uno lloraba de una forma diversa y las lágrimas eran millones de años luz diferentes a las de los otros.

Volvió a suspirar con un _ay_ que se quedó colgado de sus labios. Se levantó para ir a por una manta para dormir al menos apoyada en la pared, no sin antes revisar el sueño profundo de los tres, tranquilos, a salvo. Erza se había puesto en medio; bien para separarlos o para sentirse arropada.

Las llamas de la chimenea se reavivaron de golpe y ella sintió todo ese choque de fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Fue hasta la puerta, salió y a bastantes pasos alejados vio a una figura parada allí en medio: un hombre.

-¿Hola? ¿Quería algo?

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a pasos tranquilos. Un largo abrigo de piel ondeaba a su espalda casi tocando el suelo, pero de alguna manera elegante, no lo hacía. Se quedó justo parado donde la luz de la luna pudiera darle en la cara y así ver su rostro.

Nada le llamó más la atención que esa cicatriz atravesando su ojo en forma de rayo.

Le alertó su sonrisa picante y su mirada llena de brillo observándola. La magia que de esa persona emanaba había alertado cada espacio de su cuerpo, cada músculo se hallaba en tensión y su mente no paró de dar vueltas, como una mariposa a punto de ser capturada. _ ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante un extraño?_ Pensó. _Porque su poder me está haciendo daño. _

_ -_Veo que eres una mujer muy... sensible. -Su voz cortó el viento hasta donde ella estaba, de tal forma que le heló la piel.

-¿Quién eres tú? -Le preguntó asustada.

-Aquí no soy nadie. Pero del lugar de donde vengo soy querido y poderoso.

Cortó las distancias de manera rápida y ágil. Ella lo tuvo enfrente de un momento a otro.

-Tienes algo que quiero.

Le agarró del cuello con sus fuertes manos. Pronto sintió como poco a poco el aire iba acabándose en su cuerpo. Consiguió a penas poner sus manos sobre las de él y cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio estos infundados de odio, supo que estaba funcionando, porque apenas pudo notar su poder.

El poder llegó como un gran colisión que lanzó al hombre lejos, lo suficiente para que ella corriera dentro, con los niños, que dormían profundamente.

Justo cuando pensó algo, justamente ya cuando tocó a los tres niños, él volvió de nuevo, más cabreado, más encendido.

-¡Malnacida! -Le gritó. Pero antes de que volviera incluso a acercarse a ella, los cuatro habían desaparecido.

-¡Jo! ¿Por qué andamos sin rumbo? -Preguntó Natsu entre bostezos mientras despertaba a sus ojos restregándolos.

-No vamos sin rumbo. -Le contestó ella de una manera malhumorada de la que pronto se arrepintió.

El pequeño agachó la cabezo y los demás, aparte de quedarse sorprendidos, también callaron y siguieron andando.

Tenía la mente tan ocupada pensando en protegerlos, pensando qué debía de hacer, si realmente había llegado la hora...

_Demasiado pronto. No es la hora. _Pensó.

No se dio cuenta cuan asustadizos estaban los niños, incluso Erza se mantuvo a pasos por detrás alejada de ella, de brazos cruzados, mirando al suelo y tal vez luchando contra el sueño.

Anduvieron en mitad de la noche en un lugar perdido, pues la huida había sido tan rápida que apenas le dio tiempo a pensar en un lugar. No quiso decir nada sobre lo pérdida que estaba, eso asustaría más a los niños y ya era bastante. _Si, bastante, _pensó. ¿Que fue aquello? ¿No estaba preparada para cualquier cosa? ¿Cualquier magia, poder, fuerza? ¡Dioses! ¡Se sintió una gacela bajo las garras del león! ¿Es que se había vuelto idiota?

-Tengo frío... -comentó Erza, de un modo asustado, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró hacía atrás, por encima de su hombro y descubrió a tres rostros cansados y asustados que la miraban sin saber qué sucedía, porque el hilo de normalidad y rutina se había tensado y movido.

Entonces, se sintió culpable. Nunca debió de aceptar el trato. Su futuro debió de haber sido la muerte en lugar de la misericordia.

Recordó la ira que latió en su cuerpo, olvidando la sensatez.

Como llena de odio, no pensó. Como no pensó, no llegó a preguntarse si sentiría miedo después o dolor. No pensó. Solo sintió furia.

Las lágrimas, escondidas tras mucho tiempo, asomaron tras sus ojos.

-Q-que... sucede... -Erza dio un pequeño paso, alzando la mano, pero enseguida se retrajo y borró el paso.

-No... no os merezco... yo... ¡No! ¡No!

Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mientras lloraba golpeó el suelo varias veces y después levantó la mirada hacia los niños, estupefactos.

-Venid aquí.

Ninguno fue capaz de preguntar, hablar o retroceder, no supieron por qué. Tal vez porque sus tristes ojos les hicieron temer y fueron corriendo a acobijarse en sus brazos.

Ella los abrazó y así estuvieron hasta que decidió su final.

Fue difícil, pero tuvo a Natsu atrás en la espalda y a Gray contra el pecho, los dos dormidos. Erza fue la que se quedó despierta. De repente su actitud asustada había volteado rápidamente hacía otros sentidos, cómo por ejemplo descubrir qué sucedía y por qué ella tenía tanto miedo.

Lo último que recordó la pelirroja fue entrar en una posada. Se sentó en una silla mientras la veía pagar el hospedaje y hablar con el dueño. No escuchó nada, ni siquiera recordó verla pagar, porque se fue quedando dormida muy poco a poco.

Cuando despertó hacia apenas un minuto que el sol había enseñado una minúscula parte de él.

-¿Erza? -Natsu estaba frente a ella, frente a su cama de pie.

-¿Dónde está...? ¿No ha vuelto?

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza lentamente y con una mueca triste.

Miró hacía la otra cama. Gray aún dormía, de espaldas a ellos.

-No va a volver... ¿verdad? Los que desaparecen nunca vuelven -Comentó apenado el pequeño.

-No digas eso. Ella simplemente se fue a... tal vez... -La garganta le quemó entonces. ¿Abandonado? ¿Podría ser que les hubiera abandonado?

-No puede tardar mucho, ¿verdad? Ella dijo que nos cuidaría, que estaríamos juntos para siempre... somos... una familia... -Agachó el rostro y se sentó en el suelo, recogió sus piernas y plantó su barbilla entre las rodillas-. Erza -le llamó-. ¿Cómo la conociste?

Levantó la mirada hacía la niña que se sentó al borde de la cama.

Él fue el último en llegar. No sabía si Natsu había estado el tiempo suficiente como para quererla como ella le quería. Tal vez si la quería, pero jamás como Erza la quería.

-Yo... acababa de salir de un lugar horrible y estaba perdida, sola... en una playa. -Comenzó a balancear muy lentamente sus piernas-. Cuando comencé a andar y cayó la noche, cuando comencé a tener miedo y me sentí más sola que nunca... apareció ella. -Sus labios se curvaron tímidamente-. Fue como si hubiera aparecido un ángel para rescatarme tras el infierno.

El sol acabó por salir del todo y alumbrar por doquier.

_"-¡Vaya! ¡Que niña más guapa! -La chica se agacha a la altura de la niña y le quita unos mechones de la frente-. ¡Pero qué sucia estás! ¿Y esas heridas? ¿Huyes de algo, cariño?_

_ -Yo... no... -La niña se fija que tras ella hay un niño peliazul observándolas. _

_ -¿No qué? ¿No huyes? ¿A dónde vas?_

_ -No lo sé..._

_ -Puedes venir conmigo. _

_ -¿Y-yo?_

_ -Jaja, sí -sonrió divertida. Se levanta y le ofrece la mano a la niña-. Puedo cuidar de ti, protegerte si es lo que necesitas... o hacerte más fuerte. _

_ -Ha... ¿hacerme fuerte?_

_ -Si. Nunca puedes huir eternamente. Puedes huir durante algún tiempo para hacerte fuerte, pero tendrás que volver para aplacar los demonios que te atormentan. _

_ La niña mira la mano ofrecida durante unos segundos, pero después la coge decidida, con fuerza. _

_ -¡Enseñame a ser fuerte! Pero... -la niña se retracta y afloja la fuerza del apretón-. No tengo nada..._

_ -Nada, nada. -Ríe ella divertida-. Con que tengas un buen corazón, me basta."_

-Recuerdo que cuando me tocó el pecho con su dedo sentí algo tan intenso dentro de mí... sentí que podía seguir adelante, hacerme fuerte y volver atrás para luchar. Solo para luchar. Después, seguir hacía delante...

El silencio los rodeó hasta que Natsu, que había estado escuchando con la mirada perdida, habló sin querer.

-Pero ella ahora se ha ido.

En otra ocasión, Erza se podría haber levantado y haber sacudido enérgicamente a Natsu exigiéndole que fuera más positivo, pero... podía tener tanta razón...

La brisa se tornó cálida con el despertar del sol. Abajo en la calle se escuchaba la rutina.

Los dos pequeños quedaron en silencio, distraídos.

Solo Gray se mantenía ocupado; lloraba en silencio.

Jamás le perdonaría esto... si la volvía a ver alguna vez...

Cuando el sol comenzó a dormirse y a caer lentamente sobre las montañas, despertó de un sobresalto. Estaba subida en un árbol, sobre una gran rama, con un pie colgando. Se quedó dormida esperando, pues había recorrido bastante hasta dar con el lugar adecuado para una lucha y...

_Tampoco quiero que me encuentren viva. _

Habiendo dormido, tuvo mejores fuerzas para afrontar. Las sintió golpeándoe unas con otras en su interior. Poco después, mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a su vida, la magia extraña volvió.

Se asomó por detrás del tronco y vio al hombre rubio parado allí en medio, con una sonrisa torcida, mirándola.

-Me gusta más luchar de noche -se quitó el gran abrigo de sus hombros y lo arrojó a un lado, sobre la hierba-. El brillo de la luna da mejor aspecto a la sangre.

Se bajó del árbol de un salto y quedaron como al principio, a unos metros. Una suave brisa barrió algunos cabellos sueltos de su rostro y levantó su trenza tras su espalda.

-Solo tienes que darme lo que te pido.

-No soy yo la que decide esto. Lo que tú buscas no es mio... y menos tuyo.

-Entonces, comencemos a luchar.

-Erza, llevamos un montón de tiempo caminando, ¿de verdad crees que este lagarto lo conseguirá?

-¡Oye tú! ¡Por lo menos mi olfato sirve de algo! ¡Tú estás ahí parado de brazos cruzados!

Juntaron sus frentes y las chispas de sus ojos se tocaron entre sí.

Erza los separó agarrando una de sus orejas.

-¿Pensáis que es momento de ponerse a pelear? Hemos decidido salir a buscarla juntos, ¿no? -Los miró. Ambos asintieron. Soltó sus orejas y las dos aullaron de dolor-. Gray, sé un poco más cooperativo, ¿quieres? Desde que salimos de allí, solo te has quedado atrás.

Gray miró hacía otro lado.

-¿Has averiguado algo? -le preguntó a Natsu.

-Si. Su olor va por ese sendero. -Señaló el chico.

Erza se acercó y miró el suelo.

-Sin duda alguien ha pasado por aquí. Vamos, el sol está por empezar a caer.

Estaba en el suelo, bajo el hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y saboreó su propia sangre. También supo que estaba en su ceja, ya que le dolía a horrores por el golpe que él le había propinado.

-¿No te rindes ya? -le preguntó en tono burlón.

-Aún queda mucho de mí.

Se escurrió bajó sus pies, se levantó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, antes incluso de voltear su rostro, ella rápidamente levantó su pierna y propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda del rubio. El cuerpo de este salió disparado y cayó sobre la hierba, aplastandola con fuerza.

Le dio tiempo a suspirar. ¿Iba a seguir aquel hombre luchando con ella? _¿Porque no invoca esa magia tan oscura que mantiene y me mata de una vez?_

-¿Solo sabes hacer eso? ¿Defenderte? -El rubio se puso en pie y gruño por el dolor al poner su espalda recta.

-¿Pego demasiado fuerte? -Se burló ahora ella.

De nuevo él volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero esta vez uso uno de sus extraños rayos para retenerla en el lugar. Ella gritó cuando la electricidad le mordió el cuerpo entero. Duro apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que cayera lentamente en el suelo, de rodillas primero. Cuando se cuerpo iba a caer completamente, él ya estaba allí de nuevo, agarrándola del cuello, axfisiandose.

-¿Me dirás ahora donde se encuentra?

No podía hablar. Pero eso no era lo que quería. Quería las fuerzas suficientes para escupirle en la cara, pero tampoco podía, así que le miró a los ojos y sonrió todo lo que pudo.

-¡No!

Aflojó la presión sobre su cuello al oír el grito, lo que le permitió que ella también girara la cabeza hacía el lugar de donde provenía dicho grito.

Allí, perplejos y cansados (menos Erza, aunque si lo sentía, no lo demostraba) estaban los tres niños.

_"No." _pensó a duras apenas, hasta pensar le costaba. _"Todo... menos ellos."_

-Vaya, vaya, ¿son tuyos? ¿Todos? -Comenzó a reirse.

-No... -logró musitar ella.

Paralizados, ellos nunca la habían visto así. Jamás la imaginaron derrotada; al contrario, siempre la mantuvieron gloriosa en su mente.

-Por lo que veo, son importantes para ti, así que...

-N...

El hombre de la cicatriz estiró su brazo hacía ellos. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a luchar de verdad, a intentar respirar, pero aquel hombre era tan fuerte... era tan... singular.

-¡Vamos a ver lo que sucede cuando ya estén muertos!

-¡NO! -Chilló con las únicas fuerzas que quedaban.

El rayo salió de su mano, se dirigió directamente hacia ellos. Ella lo vio como a cámara lenta. Justo cuando faltaba solo unos centímetros para alcanzarlos (Erza se puso al frente cuando vio la maniobra de aquel hombre, pero cuando el rayo salió de su mano, Gray y Natsu se antepusieron para protegerla) alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Un pequeño viejo se puso al frente y como si nada... lo detuvo.

Detuvo el rayo como si solo hubieran sido hojas secas volando sobre el otoño.

-Vamos niños -Oyó que decía, antes de que el viejo los acogiera y desaparecieran.

Unos segundos antes de desaparecer, Erza pudo ver como el brazo del hombre se tensaba y ella caía al suelo. Probablemente, muerta.

-¡Ellie! ¡No!


	2. Chapter 2

Ella suspira y acaba apoyando la barbilla sobre su mano apoyando el codo en el alfeizar de la ventana. El paisaje es ciego ante ella, es nada ante sus problemas. Ya son varios días atrás en los que Natsu no viaja de vuelta a casa mareado ni a punto de vomitar, sino inconsciente. Lo mira de reojo, sin mover su posición. La sangre ya ha manchado la venda de su frente y se ha cogido el brazo, en señal de protegerlo, porque tal vez le duele. Happy lo ha cargado vagón adentro y nada más arrancar, una azafata ha venido a prestarnos ayuda.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por el chico? -pregunta con una amable sonrisa y las manos recogidas en el regazo. _Si_ hubiera querido contestar. _Metete en su cabeza y dígame qué coño ha activado su estado suicida. Y ya de paso, averigüe si..._

-¿Lucy? -La llama Happy. Él y la azafata la miran impasibles mientras ella hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza. No son muchas sus ganas de hablar. La mujer se retira silenciosa y Happy parece que no sabe bien qué decir.

-Natsu se pondrá bien, él es fuerte, Lucy.

Ya, claro. Ese gato a ella no le miente. Sabe desde unos años atrás que hay unas fechas indicadas que tanto Natsu, como Erza y Gray andan escondidos o distraídos del mundo y más ofuscados y fogosos que nunca. Como por ejemplo Natsu en este último trabajo. Se ha dedicado más a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que a una mágica. Perfectamente sabía que con un par de ataques de los suyos habrían acabado en nada. Pero él se ha lanzado a una pelea de puñetazos y salidas por los aires para acabar por los suelos o destrozando paredes. Por más que ha intentado pararlo, él le ha parado mucho antes con una mirada suya. Simplemente se ha vuelto hacia ella y le ha mirado como a su enemigo: con ira. Es entonces cuando ha callado y se ha apartado. Ahora se llama estúpida en el silencio de su mente, cuando piensa que se ha echado las culpas a si misma cuando ha visto a Natsu allí tirado, inconsciente. Se ha llamado estúpida una y otra vez por haberle obedecido y haberle dejado hacer él solo. Pero ahora que lo piensa... ella no es nadie en su vida para interferir en sus quebraderos de cabeza, en su vida privada. Han llegado a la ciudad. Natsu se despierta, se endereza y baja del tren. Todo el camino al gremio lo hace delante, intentando parecer relajado, pero para nada está relajado. Aunque él le oculte su rostro, Lucy sabe que está viajando por otros lugares y pensando cosas que ella nunca sabrá. Piensa en ese momento, que no es digna de conocerlas.

-Yo... me voy a casa. "_Creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que me voy"_ Y conforme va andando, se pregunta si de verdad es de su agrado o solo es compromiso esta amistad que les une.

-Oye, Natsu... -El pequeño gato se queda entre el intermedio de la rubia y el pelirosa. Cada uno tomando su camino por separado. Un mundo congeniado que se separa en dos.

-Eso que huelo... Son las primeras palabras que dice Natsu tras el viaje de regreso y son solo para él.

Comienza a correr hacía un grupo de personas que parecen entretenidas con algo que hay en medio de la calzada. Mientras que Natsu se abre paso entre la multitud, Happy ya los ha sobrevolado y llega al centro. El gato muestra una mueca de confusión.

-Es una chica... -Se lleva las pequeñas patitas a la boca-. ¡Está herida!

Cuando Natsu ha pasado la barrera de gente y ha llegado al centro, la ve. El corazón se le para. La boca se le queda seca al verla allí tirada, con la cara llena de manchas de sangre seca. Está tendida cuan larga es, como si en un último esfuerzo hubiera querido alcanzar algo... o alguien.

-No... puede ser...

-Lleva todo el rato murmurando. -Natsu se gira hacia el hombre corpulento que mantiene los brazos cruzados-. No para de preguntar que dónde están las hadas.

El chico abre las puertas del gremio de ung ran golpe. Todas las conversaciones, risas, murmullos se acallan dentro cuando ven al mago de fuego esculpido por las sombras y rodeado de la luz del sol. Todos se quedan mirando lo que tiene entre los brazos.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Es que no sabes entrar de una forma...? Erza, que se acerca con los brazos en jarra y los ojos salpicando chispas, se queda fría al descubrir lo que su compañero tiene en los brazos. Ahoga un grito con la mano y retrocede un paso, pues apoya la piernas a tiempo hacia atrás para no caerse.

-Equivocada, Erza. Estabas equivocada. Está viva.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!

La chica, que está tras la barra, sale de su estupor y reacciona.

-¡Ve arriba a la sala de enfermería y ordénala! -Se gira hacía atrás y con voz dura, repite-. ¡Vamos!

La chica sale veloz escaleras arriba. Erza se gira hacía Natsu, que se ha quedado embobado mirándola.

-Natsu... qué...

El chico levanta la mirada y Erza no sabe si está enfurecido o solo cansado.

-Esta vez... no la voy a perder, ¿sabes? Esta vez, no vamos a dejar que muera. La chica asiente ante la determinación del muchacho. Mira se ha asomado desde la pequeña barandilla.

-¡Ya está!

Los dos se encaminan hacía arriba.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que Happy entra en el gremio y busca por todos lados a Natsu con la mirada, pero solo ve a todo el mundo algo callado y murmuroso.

-¡Eh, Happy! ¿Sabes quién era la chica que llevaba Natsu en brazos? -Le pregunta Elfman.

-¿Natsu está aquí?

-Si, ha ido arriba, a la enfer...

El corpulento hombre no puede terminar porque el grito ahogado de alguien le interrumpe. Es Levi, que ha chocado contra la mesa, enmudecida, al ver a Gray entrar por la puerta. Todos se giran hacia el chico y siente un latigazo de horror en sus cuerpos. Está semi-desnudo, como casi siempre, pero esta vez, eso no es lo preocupante. Tiene la nariz rota, claramente se ve como toda la sangre ha hecho un recorrido hasta llegar a la barbilla. Tiene una especie de mordisco que le sube por la axila y le rodea el hombro. Más arañazos sin importancias y algunos otros moratones que ya han comenzado a colorearse terminan su extravagante aspecto.

-¡Gray! -Happy se acerca a él pero este, con un gesto de desdén con la mano, pasa de él.

-Déjame en paz -refunfuña.

Va hacia las escaleras y comienza a subir. Cuando está en el piso de arriba se dirige a la enfermería, pero justo cuando está a unos pasos de la puerta, Erza y Natsu salen de ahí. Ninguno de los dos se sorprende del apariencia del chico. Él también lo entiende, por lo que se queda parado al ver las miradas de esto.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunta casi gruñendo.

Está recostada en la cama. Oye como alguien sale de la habitación pero entra por otro lado, arrastra una silla y se sienta frente a su cama. Vuelve la cabeza. Es el viejo, aquel que se llevó a los niños. Primeramente se presenta como Makarov y después solo le mira. Cree que respeta no hacer preguntas, pero sabe que se muere por hacerlas.

Tras un breve silencio...

-Gracias por cuidar a los chicos...

Oye como el viejo gruñe para él.

-Creo que eso no ha sido cosa mía... ha sido más tuya.

Sonríe. Pero sonríe con tristeza. Le duele al curvar los labios.

-Yo no he estado ahí... me fui tan pronto.

Sus ojos están parados por la estancia, pero su mirada está perdida buscando entre recuerdos de antaño que no merece recordar. Se incorpora y se queda sentada.

-Pero esos chicos... -Makarov murmura-. Nunca se han olvidado de ti. Creo que solo tu recuerdo han hecho que crezcan fuertes. Imaginate... -levanta la mirada y la mira. Los dos lo hacen al mismo tiempo-. Lo que hubiera sucedido si hubieras estado con ellos. Makarov comienza a reír, lo que sorprende a Ellie que se mece algo hacia atrás sorprendida por la risa.

-¡Les pediría de rodillas que entraran al gremio!

Ella sonríe y esta vez duele menos, así que en su estómago el nudo deja de apretar tanto.

-Deben de odiarme. Me fui de una manera tan terrorífica... Les prometí una vida en familia y los destrocé. ¿Cómo pueden siquiera seguir luchando por mi recuerdo tras tantos años? -Niega con la cabeza. Makarov calla y deja unos instantes de silencio. Hay cosas que es mejor no sacarlas rápido.

-¿Cómo has sabido el nombre del gremio donde se encontraban? -La mirada del viejo se hace firme. Ellie se recoge las piernas y apoya la cabeza en las rodillas.

-He estado navegando por mundos... -Se arrebuja más al decirlo-. No sé cómo fui tan tonta de pensar que podía huir. ¿A dónde puedes huir si todo está en la mente? Un día me decidí, estaba harta, ¿para qué seguir huyendo y sufriendo si tenía el final de todo frente a mí? Aunque no lo creas, todos los mundos están conectados por algo o alguien. Busqué a esas personas que sabrían decirme cómo llegar hasta este mundo de nuevo. Alguien me preguntó qué me interesaba de este mundo y les hable de mis pequeños... Me dijo que se encontraban a merced de las hadas. -Ellie sonríe y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Makarov-. Siempre quise saber a dónde van las hadas. -Se queda callada-. Y ahora que lo sé... no sé cómo explicarl...

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta. Le raspaban, arañaban su garganta y hacían eco en su boca cerrada. Makarov está a punto de explotar a preguntas, pero es considerado, y sabe que debe ser paciente. Presionar hará que todo tarde más.

-Necesito que les digas que me encuentro fatal, que no entren... aún... necesito pensar qué decirles. _"Cómo decirles que ahora sí voy a morirme de verdad."_

-¡No puedes detenerme! ¡No! Erza está agarrando a Gray como puede ya que este ha mandado varios metros más allá a Natsu de un solo empujón.

-¡Estate quieto! ¿Es que no ves lo que sucede? ¿No ves cómo estás? El chico se suelta y se gira hacia la pelirroja. Tras ella, Natsu regresa limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Sé cómo estás! ¡Sé cómo estamos los tres estos días! No queremos ver a nadie, solo queremos apagar nuestra ira... ¡He estado a punto de pelear con Natsu ahí abajo cuando lo he visto entrar de esa manera! Cuando lo he visto con... ella... Gray se acerca a solo unos palmos de Erza y le mira directamente a los ojos.

-Esa mujer que hay ahí dentro nos mintió. ¡Nos destrozó! ¡Nos abandonó! -Grita en último lugar. Tras el grito, Erza pierde los nervios y agarra a Gray por los hombros, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

-¡¿Tan cegado de ira estás que no te das cuenta que nos la han devuelto?! ¡Todos estos años sufriendo en silencio, pensando que ese año de nuestras vidas había sido en vano! ¡Que habíamos querido en vano! ¡Deja a un lado tu maldita rabia y compórtate!

Gray es capaz de soltarse de su agarre. Y sin tiempo a que Erza vuelva a reaccionar, se gira hacia las puertas de la enfermería y las abre de un solo y duro golpe. La mirada de Ellie y Gray se encuentran. Ella solo siente un escalofrío.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza mantiene retenido a Gray mientras este intenta llegar con todas sus fuerzas hasta su objetivo: Ellie.

Ella está en la cama, sentada y mirando con desazón al chico que se deshace por llegar hasta ella y gritarle y, quién sabe, tal vez abofetearle.

Makarov ha bajado de su asiento y se interpone entre los dos. Gray deja de forcear y solo aprieta sus dientes.

-Nunca te he visto así, Gray. -La mirada dura de Makarov parece aplacar un poco al chico.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -pregunta el muchacho irritado-. ¡Se suponía que estaba muerta! -Se gira hacia Erza, que ha soltado su agarre y los dos se miran.

La pelirroja baja la cabeza y mira hacía otro lado y musita algo que solo Gray escucha:

-Me... equivoqué.

-¡Nadie se equivoca cuando ve a alguien morir! -le grita ido-. De todas formas... -Se gira de nuevo a Ellie-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú decidiste abandonarnos, ¿no es así?

-Yo... nunca quise hacerlo...

-¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Nos dejaste abandonados cuando no parabas de decir que eramos una familia! ¡Una familia! -El equilibrio en la voz de Gray está cayendo hacía una ira que todos en la habitación están notando poco a poco-. ¿Crees que mereces regresar después de tantos años dándote por muerta?

El frío de las palabras choca contra las ilusiones que Ellie se había formado de volver a tener una unión con los chicos.

-Yo... debo de irme. Sabía que no sería bien recibida aquí... -La chica comienza a desatarse las vendas poco a poco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

De la nada, ha surgido Natsu, que ha cogido a Gray por el cuello de la camiseta, llena de salpicaduras de sangre. Los dos enfrentan sus miradas, hasta que la voz déspota de Erza estalla.

-¡Espera! -grita Erza-. ¿Irte? ¿Por qué? -le mira. Luego dirige sus ojos a Gray-. Contrólate. Quitate esas tonterías de la cabeza. ¿Crees que nos abandonó sin más? ¡Se ofreció a ser la madre que todos echamos en falta! ¡Ella también tenía su vida! Nunca nos hemos preguntado qué fue lo que hizo que se fuera. -Se cruza de brazos-. Ella no se va a ningún sitio. Creo que más tarde podrá contarnos lo que pasa.

La chica vuelve la mirada a Ellie y le sonríe. Esta, perpleja, lleva su mirada a Gray que, furioso, sale de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿te quedas Ellie? -le pregunta Natsu con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Makarov, que mantiene las manos tras la espalda, se gira y le mira.

-Debería hacerlo.

Lucy ha llegado a casa y se deja caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Su nariz está más que hundida entre las sabanas que desprenden un agradable olor a suavizante. Intenta suspirar entre ellas, pero lo único que consigue es que los labios se le llenen de aire caliente, como vaho. Se da la vuelta y se queda mirando el techo, muy lejos de esa habitación y muy lejos de ese mundo.

_¿Debería irme por unos días? Tal vez sí. Bastantes días. Así no seré una molestia y cuando venga tal vez ya haya pasado esta tempestad de...Mierda, ¿y este frío? _

Se levanta de pronto y mira detrás suyo: una de las alas de la ventana está abierta. _¿Y qué hace abierta?_ _Nunca las dejo abiertas..._

Ahora se fija mejor en uno de los alfeizares de la ventana y ve una huella de barro, luego baja la mirada más abajo y ve una pisada más en la cama y luego...

-¡Mierda! -Escupe, mientras quita la mano de encima de la huella.

Sigue el paseo hasta la mesa de estudio. Allí alguien ha estado viendo sus papeles. Alguien ha estado hojeándolos y ha dejado algunas de las puntas dobladas. Algo comienza a revolotear en su interior... ¿miedo? ¿hastío?

-Cielos... no es el mejor momento para que alguien me haya robado... -Suspira. En cualquier otro caso, o, mejor dicho, cualquier otro día, habría ido al gremio a pedir ayuda. Pero no eran los días acertados.

Sin embargo, antes de poder deducir nada más, ve como alguien ha dejado una nota más al fondo del escritorio con las siglas _L.H._

_ "Haz tus deberes y despídete de todos. Esta noche vendremos a por ti."_

A su mucho pesar, Ellie siente muy a flote en su interior una comodidad exagerada cuando baja al salón principal del gremio.

El ambiente del lugar, las sonrisas de la gente, la charla amable, el trato entre todos es algo que enseguida hace animar a la chica.

Ha estado durante todos estos años corriendo de mundo en mundo... y de las únicas cosas que le hacían sentirse de nuevo ella misma era mirar el cielo. Y nunca quería apartar la mirada de ahí, ya que si lo hacía, al bajarla, vería que el lugar de su alrededor no era su mundo y eso le hacía sentirse triste y extraña...

Pero ahora, esas cosas parecían tan lejanas... hasta juraría que irreales. El calor de aquel lugar golpeaba fuerte y te hacía sonreír sin apenas tú querer.

Alguien le invitó a bebida, más tarde alguien se preocupó por sus heridas y quiso curarlas. Un pequeño gato muy mono le ofreció un pescado y un hombretón gigante le paso un brazo por el cuello y le preguntó si era verdaderamente un hombre que se enfrentaba a sus enemigos.

Nadie le preguntó de dónde venía y a qué se dedicaba. Nadie le preguntó cosas malas y eso... le gustó.

Está charlando con Erza cuando alguien entra en el gremio.

Se fija en ella. Rubia, alta, ojos marrones... preocupada.

Ve cómo busca con la mirada y anda hacía su objetivo, muy deprisa.

La chica ha llegado hasta Natsu y le cuenta algo preocupada, pero el pelirosa no parece hacerle mucho caso, ya que coge sus manos y la arrastra hasta donde están ellas.

-¡Mira, Lucy! ¡Ella es Ellie! ¡Nos cuidó de pequeños!

-Eh... -Muestra una sonrisa sin ganas y saluda con la mano. Se gira hacia Natsu y la preocupación vuelve a sus ojos y a su voz-. Natsu, esto es importante... ¡alguien ha entrado en mi casa!

-Bueno... -Piensa el pelirosa-. Entrar en tu casa es muy fácil...

-¡Pero una cosa sois tú y Happy y otra gente extraña!

-¿Te han robado, Lucy? -pregunta Erza algo preocupada.

-No... -Comienza a decir, pero es interrumpida.

-¡Entonces que más da! ¡Vamos! ¡Hoy es fiesta Lucy! ¡Ellie ha vuelto!

Ellie se queda mirando la cintura de la chica de la cual cuelga un gran arete con varias llaves; algunas plateadas, otras doradas.

-Una maga de espíritus estelares... -murmura Ellie. En realidad, no quiso decirlo, solo pensarlo. Cuando se da cuenta, reza para que no lo haya dicho lo suficientemente alto para que alguien lo oiga. Pero se equivoca, porque Erza lo oye y le sonríe.

-Si, Lucy es una maga de espíritus estelares. Es la única del gremio, pero... -Erza mantiene la barbilla apoyada en su mano-. Creo que puede llegar a convertirse en la mejor del país si se lo propone. Y más con la ayuda de Natsu.

Mira como Lucy ha arrastrado al chico a unos cuantos pasos de ellas y discute con él. Natsu parece demasiado eufórico y corta las palabras de Lucy a cada momento.

-¡Basta! -Chilla la chica. El grito es oído por todos en el gremio. Lucy está totalmente colorada e incluso la mueca de rabia en su rostro muestra sus dientes apretados-. Estoy... -Dos lágrimas muy rápidas caen por sus mejillas-. harta de ti...

Sale corriendo, se pierde entre el tumulto de gente del gremio y luego la luz blanca del exterior se abre paso entre todos y vuelve a irse rápida acompañada de un sonoro portazo.

Ellie vuelve la mirada a Natsu, que está mirando el lugar por donde ha salido corriendo la chica. Mantiene su boca apretada al igual que su entrecejo.

Va a dar un paso al frente cuando Erza lo detiene.

-Yo iré. Tú quedate aquí con Ellie.

A Ellie le impresiona cómo el ambiente de alrededor va cambiando: primero unos pequeños susurros, después un muy flojo coro de voces y después alguien suelta una risa y todo vuelve a la normalidad. El pelirosa se ha sentado frente a ella, está cabizbajo y el gatito azul que antes ha intentado que comiera de su pescado, está consolándolo.

-Natsu... -Ellie le pone una mano sobre su brazo y los dos se miran. Esta le sonríe muy tímidamente. Durante un muy pequeño instante piensa en si decirle algo sobre su amiga o no. Pero al final decide que eso le haría más daño-. Llevo mucho tiempo sin entrenar, ¿sabes? Estas heridas no son nada, así que... ¿por qué no vamos a luchar?

Los ojos del chico se iluminan. Levanta la cabeza enseguida y el rostro le ha cambiado totalmente. Solo le basta unos diminutos segundos para alzar el puño y poner el grito de en marcha.

-¡Si! ¡Nunca lo conseguía! -Le explica al gatito, al cual llama por el nombre de Happy-. Ellie es muy buena esquivando ataques, ¿sabes? ¡Pero ahora he crecido, soy más fuerte! ¡Te reto, Ellie! ¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Aye, Sir!

Los dos se levantan enérgicamente y comienzan a correr por todo el gremio hasta llegar a la entrada.

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¡Esperad!

Ellie también sale corriendo tras ellos. Justo cuando está tras Natsu, este abre las puertas del gremio de un gran golpe, por lo que su carrera se pausa, lo que no da tiempo a Ellie a parar y ocasiona que los tres choquen justo cuando las puertas se abren y caen de bruces al suelo.

Cuando levantan la mirada ven a cuatro personas mirándoles sorprendidas desde lo alto.

El cuerpo de Ellie se estremece al reconocer la cicatriz del ojo y ese exhuberante pelo rubio.

Lucy no se ha escondido en casa. Sabe que Erza ha salido tras ella, pero la ha despistado por el camino y ahora se encuentra a las orillas del río, muy lejos de la ciudad, casi por donde este comienza a ser salvaje y perderse ladera abajo.

Es un lugar apartado donde sabe que nadie la encontrará. El murmullo del agua la mantiene en sus pensamientos. No hay otros sonidos que la alejen del mundo donde se encuentra ahora sumida.

Está cansada, no para de pensar a dónde debe de huir y cuándo debe de volver a aparecer de nuevo por este país. Si dentro de unos meses o unos cuantos años.

Unas horas después, cuando el atardecer ha cubierto todo con su distendido color y se ha puesto en marcha la noche, ella decide levantarse y volver a casa. La mente de Lucy ha caído en un trance de tristeza y recuerdos que ha olvidado por completo la nota y el asalto a su casa. Ahora vuelve andando a paso lento por las calles menos transitadas.

Llega a casa evadida de la realidad, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha podido llegar hasta allí. Solo quiere echarse sobre su cama y dormir. Ya amanecerá un nuevo día y tendrá la mente más despejada, piensa. Pero cuando la palabra cama resurge en su mente, llega la de _barro_ y poco después _ventana_, y después...

-Oh, mierda...

Alguien está esperando, de cuclillas, en el alféizar de la ventana. Lleva una capa con capucha que oculta su rostro y unos pantalones marrones. Sus zapatos están manchados de barro. Solo puede ver sus manos, entrelazadas entre si.

-Espero que te hayas despedido.

_Gracias por tus comentarios, __AnikaSukino 5d__ ! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Maldita sea, he dado doscientas vueltas a esta ciudad..."_

Ellie se abraza a sí misma; hace frío por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Aún martillea en su mente la imagen de ese hombre, pero por más que ella restriega sus sienes una y otra vez, allí sigue.

Ha ido recorriendo la ciudad hasta que ha caído la noche, jugando al escondite como una niña pequeña. Y lo ha hecho bien, porque nadie la ha encontrado.

Todo se aparta un poco de su mente cuando se ve frente a la casa.

Dando la segunda vuelta a la ciudad, ha pasado por aquí, frente al río, y ha visto a la chica rubia mirar por la ventana con pesar. Su mirada parecía estar viéndola, pero no, estaba a miles y miles de kilómetros de allí.

Ellie se fija en que hay una ventana abierta, así que aprovechará para subir por ahí.

Cuando lo hace y pisa el suelo de la habitación, lo primero que ve es a Lucy. Está tirada en el suelo, cuán larga es.

La cabellera rubia de la chica explota ante el vacío y la oscuridad de la habitación. Este se ha esparcido alrededor de su cabeza dibujando un sol.

Ellie levanta los ojos y ve a un hombre encapuchado, con una larga túnica que roza apenas el suelo. El sujeto suspira cansadamente.

-Pensé que sería más lista y que no involucraría a nadie del gremio.

Es un hombre lo que habla, tal vez alguien más joven que ella. Su tono de voz revela que mantiene una gran autoridad y un gran poder.

Y que está más que relajado, aunque lo hayan pillado.

-No soy del gremio. Solo soy... una amiga...

-¿Una amiga? -El encapuchado ríe-. Una amiga no entra por la ventana a mitad de la noche.

Ella gruñe para sus adentros. Si deja escapar a ese hombre y se lleva a Lucy, cuando todo esté resuelto darán la voz de alarma en el gremio y no la dejarán sola durante semanas.

Y Ellie no tiene semanas para su plan.

-Entonces... ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? -Le inquiere, presionándola.

Ellie se arma de valor, coge aire y deja que sus tensos músculos se relajen.

-¿Para que voy a mentirte? -Logra sonsacar una traviesa sonrisa-. No soy tonta, y por lo que veo la quieres para algún fin, ¿no es así? Sé que son sus llaves, así que... ¿tal vez el poder de los espíritus?

Si Ellie pudiera ver el rostro del hombre, de seguro que este estaría mostrando sus dientes.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Es más, no sé qué hago hablando contigo cuando...

-¡Hagamos un trato! -Le corta la chica rápidamente, no quiere iniciar una pelea, ni menos hacer algún ruido o algo... solo quiere escapar en silencio.

-¿Un trato?

-Sí. Un trato. Yo te acompañaré, sin rechistar, sin objetar ni nada... hasta tu lugar donde vayas a ejecutar tu plan. Al terminar, yo me llevaré a la chica... para mis planes.

-Cuando termine con mis planes, la chica estará en un estado deplorable.

_Vaya excusa... _piensa Ellie para sus adentros. Aunque si el encapuchado a dirigido sus pensamientos por ese camino, significa que Ellie puede conseguir lo que se propone.

-Yo me la llevaré, la cuidaré y luego haré con ella lo que tenga que hacer. Después, la devolveré al gremio y nadie sabrá que tú y yo hemos tenido algo que ver en esto. -Ellie se cruza de brazos, como una señal de que quiere terminar ya esa conversación que le hace perder tiempo y solo limita su suerte a nada. _"Cualquiera podría venir a casa de la rubia a pedir ayudarme para buscarme"_.

Recuerda que ha armado un revuelo, ha atacado a unos cuántos y ahora anda por ahí perdida.

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo último.

Ellie frunce el entrecejo. Ahora hay algo que falla y le huele mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella no va a volver al gremio.

La expresión de recelo del rostro de Ellie toma más forma.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella?

-Tienes que matarla.

Ellie se queda en silencio. Ahí de pie, de brazos cruzados. Muy de lejos, se oye el sonido de un tren recién llegado a la estación, lo demás, es solo el viento de la noche.

-De acuerdo.

-¿¡Que!? -El grito de Makarov hace retumbar la sala de emergencias.

El maestro había salido después de que Erza y Natsu hubieran ayudado a Ellie a incorporarse y refrescarse. Tenía otros asuntos, otras reuniones... Pero si hubiera sabido de la importancia del acontecimiento ocurrido después de su marcha, se habría quedado sin lugar a dudas.

Ahora su nieto, malhumorado a más no poder, estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con los ojos en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, maestro. Debí haber parado todo desde el principio pero... me quede...

Makarov la miró de reojo.

-¿Cómo te quedaste?

La pelirroja, que ha dejado sus palabras al viento y se ha quedado pensativa, sacude su cabeza.

-Cuando cogí a Ellie y forcejeé con ella... Cielos, no es la misma que conocía. Ellie antes era fuerte, pero ahora...

-Es mucho más fuerte. -Le terminó Natsu.

-Esa maldita zorra se ha equivocado conmigo... ¡y no lo pienso tolerar!

Ante el comentario irascible de Laxus, Natsu se ríe.

-¡Si Mira no llega a entrometerse, Ellie te vence! -Dice Natsu animado.

-¡Oye tú! -Laxus se levanta de un salto y levanta su puño frente al chico-. ¡Me ha pillado con la guardia baja! ¿Crees que iba a atacar a alguien de dentro del gremio?

-Hiciste bien, Laxus -Makarov le lanza el cumplido-. Entonces, Ellie ha desaparecido...

Erza afirma con la cabeza.

-La hemos estado buscando, pero nada. Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Quién demonios es esa mujer? -Quiere saber el rubio, ante la escena incómoda de que todos conozcan a esa loca y él no.

-Será mejor que no te acerques a ella. No tiene buenos recuerdos de tu cara...

El rubio se pone rojo de ira, y aunque ha sido un comentario jocoso, Natsu y Erza están absortos.

-¿Has conocido antes a Ellie? -Le pregunta atónita Erza.

-Ell... ¡Nunca he conocido a esa mujer demente!

-¿Entonces por qué te odia? -Intenta indagar el pelirosa.

-Eso son cosas que sabremos más adelante -Finaliza Makarov-. Tenéis que encontrarla, y cuando lo hagáis, sabréis qué es lo que sucede.

-Yo iré, y la encontraré primero y juro que...

-¡Tú no te menearás de aquí! -le dice cortante su abuelo-. Ya te he dicho que tú solo le infliges miedo. Será mejor que el que la encuentre, sea alguien conocido. ¿Dónde está Gray?

Natsu se lleva las manos atrás a la cabeza, apoyando esta en ellas.

-Mmm... salió cabreado cuando lo de Ellie y ya no ha vuelto a venir más.

Makarov cierra los ojos y se queda pensando, intentando encontrar alguna solución beneficiosa y lógica para todo esto.

El hombre encapuchado ha abierto su capa con un desmesurado ondeo, tapando así el cuerpo de Lucy por unos segundos, y cuando la capa ha vuelto a su sitio, la chica ya no estaba allí.

Ellie intenta pensar qué clase de magia sería esa, pero la prisa del individuo la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Debemos de partir pronto.

Ellie asiente con la cabeza y sigue al encapuchado saltando por la ventana.

Han tomado la salida más cercana de la ciudad. Han tomado varias callejuelas solitarias y luego han salido a la nada de campo abierto, que pronto ha comenzado a convertirse en terrazas y después la abertura de montañas juntas entre sí.

Mientras andan en silencio, Ellie no puede si no pensar en lo sucedido. Se dice mentalmente a sí misma idiota y otros insultos.

_"Jamás debí de ir allí. Directamente debí de buscar a un portador de llaves... ¿pero qué iba a hacer? Tenía tantas ganas de ver a mis pequeños..."_

El encapuchado gira la cabeza y se queda mirándola durante breves instantes.

-No te quedes atrás.

Recuerda como al ver al hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo, ha comenzado a andar hacía atrás, hasta estar de nuevo dentro del gremio.

El desmedido sudor que había aparecido por todo su cuerpo le había pegado la ropa a la piel y eso la había puesto más nerviosa.

_"Ese maldito... se ha acuclillado ante Natsu y ha comenzado a reírse de él..."_

No puede olvidar ese momento, porque es el momento en el que se ha lanzado hacia él y he comenzado la pelea que ha llevado a todos a una conmoción desconcertada.

Mientras anda detrás del encapuchado, pisando el suelo irregular del manto de una montaña, gira el rostro y ve la ciudad bastante lejos, medio apagada, durmiendo... a salvo.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea que vayamos a avisar a Lucy?

Happy vuela detrás de Natsu, que decidido, se ha puesto en marcha a casa de Lucy.

-Recuerda como estaba Lucy esta mañana, y si vienes a despertarla después de cómo la has tratado...

-¿Eh? -El pelirosa gira la cabeza-. ¿Cómo la he tratado?

-¡Mal! -El gatito se palmeo la frente-. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que Lucy se preocupa por ti? ¡Y tú lo único que has hecho hoy ha sido pasar de ella!

El chico ha parado de andar.

-¿Natsu?

Happy le da un rodeo y se queda frente a él. El entrecejo de Natsu está apretado y su mirada ruda le dicen a Happy que tal vez ha dado en el clavo y que su compañero se ha dado cuenta de la realidad.

De repente el pelirosa sale corriendo. Happy sabe qué tiene que hacer, así que justo cuando llegan a la casa de Lucy, este coge a Natsu y los dos juntos vuelan hasta la ventana de Lucy, que permanece abierta.

-Qué raro... la ventana... -comienza a decir Happy.

Pero los dos entran, ven la cama vacía y desconcertados, se quedan en mitad de la habitación, iluminada íntimamente por la poca luz de luna.

Cuando Natsu va a romper el silencio, lo huele.

Está cerca, muy, muy cerca. Tal vez... ¿debajo suyo?

Este se inclina y con un dedo roza el suelo de moqueta.

Happy se ha acercado y cuando ve qué es, un grito ahogado se queda en su boquita.

-Es sangre de Lucy.


End file.
